1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prime mover starting control apparatus and, more particularly, to a starting apparatus for a prime mover as a power source in a drive mechanism of the type for detecting a range position by using a non-contact position sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle having an automatic transmission mounted thereon is provided, as well known in the art, with a neutral start switch which can start a starter motor only in the state where a position sensor for detecting the range position of the automatic transmission detects a non-running range (e.g., N (neutral) range and P (parking) range) position. This neutral start switch is usually integrated with a position sensor of the type in which the range position of the automatic transmission is decided by a control device from the ON/OFF combinations of numerous contacts arranged on multiple concentric circles. And, this switch is so constructed in circuit that it is inserted into either a relay circuit for turning ON/OFF a drive circuit of the starter motor or the drive circuit itself.
So long as the aforementioned contact type construction is used, however, there is an intrinsic limit to the size reduction of the neutral start switch integrated with the position sensor. If the position sensor is replaced by a non-contact type, however, the size can be drastically made compact. In the case of adopting this type, therefore, the neutral start switch is also constructed of a switching circuit which is activated with a signal based on the range position decision of the electronic control device. This non-contact type switch cannot be inserted as the neutral start switch into the drive circuit of the starter motor. It is, therefore, difficult to drive the starter motor in the non-running range of the automatic transmission.
Where the neutral start switch is made of a non-contact type switch, on the other hand, the voltage to be applied to the electronic control device temporarily drops to interrupt the switch ON signal to be outputted on the basis of the range position decision. Therefore, there is supposed a situation in which the starter motor cannot be driven.
Moreover, the output signal of the electronic control device constructing the non-contact type neutral start switch cannot be outputted when the electronic control device fails, so that the starter motor cannot be driven in this state.
Therefore, the invention has an object to provide a prime mover starting control apparatus which is enabled to ensure a starter motor drive by solving such a trouble as is caused by using the non-contact type position sensor.
In order to achieve the above-specified object, the invention has the following characteristics.
(1) There is provided a prime mover starting control apparatus comprising: a non-contact type position sensor for detecting the range position of a drive mechanism connected to a prime mover acting as a power source; a control device for deciding the range position on the basis of the range position detected at least by the position sensor; and conduction means for making drive means for driving the prime mover and power source device for supplying an electric power to the drive means and the control device, conductive with a signal from an ignition switch and a signal outputted by the control device on the basis of the range position detected by the position sensor.
(2) In the construction as set forth in (1), it is effective that the conduction means includes a signal retaining circuit for retaining the signal outputted by the control device.
(3) In the construction as set forth in (2), it is effective that the signal retaining circuit is a circuit for retaining the present signal till a next signal is given, and for retaining the next signal by canceling the present signal with the next signal.
(4) Specifically, in the construction as set forth in (2), the signal retaining circuit is a logic circuit for retaining the signal inputted to the circuit with a gate output.
(5) In the construction as set forth in (2), it is more effective that the signal retaining circuit is a circuit to be activated with a voltage lower than the working voltage necessary for deciding the range position by the control device, to retain the signal which has been outputted before the reset of the decision of the range position due to the drop of the working voltage of the control device.
(6) Specifically, in the construction as set forth in (2) or (3), the signal retaining circuit is inserted into an output circuit of a signal outputted by the control device on the basis of the decision of the range position.
(7) In the construction as set forth in any of (1) to (6), it is more effective that there is further comprised control safety device in parallel with the control device capable of outputting the signal, as based on the range position detected at least by the position sensor, to the conduction means.
(8) In the construction as set forth in (7), moreover, the control safety device can include an auxiliary control device for outputting a signal on the basis of the range position detected by the position sensor, and the auxiliary control device can warrant the output of the signal to the conduction means when the decision of the range position by the control device is reset.
(9) In the construction as set forth in (7), alternatively, the control safety device includes a comparator circuit for outputting a signal on the basis of the range position detected by the position sensor, and the comparator circuit warrants the output of the signal to the conduction means when the decision of the range position by the control device is reset.
(10) In the construction as set forth in (7), alternatively, the position sensor is a digital sensor; the control safety device includes a decoder for converting the signal outputted by the digital sensor into a range position signal and for outputting the range position signal; and the decoder warrants the output of the signal to the conduction means when the decision of the range position by the control device is reset.
(11) In the construction as set forth in (7), alternatively, the position sensor is an analog sensor; the control safety device includes a comparator circuit for deciding the range position from the signal outputted by the analog sensor and for outputting the signal; and the comparator circuit warrants the output of the signal to the conduction means when the decision of the range position by the control device is reset.
(12) In the construction as set forth in any of (2) to (11), the signal retaining circuit is a flip-flop circuit.
(13) Specifically, in the construction as set forth in (12), the flip-flop circuit inputs a decision signal of the range position and a position changing signal outputted at each change of the decision signal and outputs the decision signal of the range position outputted at the rise of the position changing signal, as the signal to the conduction means.
(14) In the construction as set forth in any of (1) to (13), the range position is a non-running range position.
(15) Next, there is provided a prime mover starting control apparatus, which comprises a non-contact type position sensor for detecting the range position of a drive mechanism connected to a prime mover acting as a power source; and a control device for deciding the range position on the basis of the range position detected at least by the position sensor, wherein the control device outputs a signal for making drive means for driving the prime mover and a power source device for supplying an electric power to the drive means and the control device, conductive on the basis of the range position detected by the position sensor.
(16) In the construction as set forth in (15), it is effective that there is further comprised is a signal retaining circuit for retaining the signal outputted by the control device.
(17) In the construction as set forth in (16), it is effective that the signal retaining circuit is a circuit for retaining the present signal till a next signal is given, and for retaining the next signal by canceling the present signal with the next signal.
(18) Specifically, in the construction as set forth in (16), the signal retaining circuit is a logic circuit for retaining the signal inputted to the circuit with a gate output.
(19) In the construction as set forth in (16), it is more effective that the signal retaining circuit is a circuit to be activated with a voltage lower than the working voltage necessary for deciding the range position by the control device, to retain the signal which has been outputted before the reset of the decision of the range position due to the drop of the working voltage of the control device.
(20) Specifically, in the construction as set forth in (16) or (17), the signal retaining circuit is inserted into an output circuit of a signal outputted by the control device on the basis of the decision of the range position.
(21) In the construction as set forth in any of (15) to (20), it is more effective that there is further comprised control safety device in parallel with the control device, and that the control safety device can output the signal, as based on the range position detected at least by the position sensor, as a signal for making the drive means for driving the prime mover and the power source device for supplying the electric power to the drive means and the control means, conductive.
(22) In the construction as set forth in (21), moreover, the control safety device can include an auxiliary control device for outputting a signal on the basis of the range position detected by the position sensor, and the auxiliary control device can warrant the output of the signal for making the drive means for driving the prime mover and the power source device for supplying the electric power to the drive means and the control device, conductive when the decision of the range position by the control device is reset.
(23) In the construction as set forth in any of (15) to (22), the range position is a non-running range position.
In the construction of the invention as set forth in (1) above, the prime mover starting control apparatus for the drive mechanism to detect the range position with the non-contact type position sensor can start the prime mover reliably according to the range position.
Next, in the construction as set forth in (2) above, the prime mover starting control apparatus for the drive mechanism to detect the range position with the non-contact type position sensor is enabled to start the prime mover of the case, in which the range position decision by the control device is reset for some cause, only by retaining the signal which has been outputted from the control device.
In the construction as set forth in (3) above, on the other hand, the signal retaining circuit retains the previous signal reliably till the next signal is given. Even where the range position decision by the control device is reset by some cause, therefore, the prime mover can be reliably started with the signal outputted at first from the control device. Moreover, the signal of the case, in which the range position decision by the control device is restored, is updated without any trouble.
In the construction as set forth in (4) above, on the other hand, the retention of the signal by the signal retaining circuit is made only by the pure circuit action activated with the output signal of the control device. Therefore, the impossibility of starting the prime mover by the reset of the range position decision of the control device can be eliminated without consuming the memory of the control device and loading the operations.
Next, in the construction as set forth in (5) above, the prime mover can be started where the reason for resetting the range position decision by the control device is a voltage drop. Where the voltage of the power source device is restored, moreover, it is possible to eliminate the influences of the range position decision from the provision of the signal retaining circuit.
In the construction as set forth in (6) above, on the other hand, the signal retaining circuit can be given such a simple circuit construction as to activate the signal retaining circuit with the output signal of the control device.
In the construction as set forth in (7) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated by the signal outputted by the control safety device.
In the construction as set forth in (8) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated because the auxiliary control device warrants the action of the control device. Moreover, the auxiliary control device can monitor the action of the control device.
In the construction as set forth in (9) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated because the signal outputted by the comparator circuit warrants the impossibility of outputting the signal from the control device. On the other hand, the signal by the comparator circuit is outputted by the pure circuit action made with the output signal of the position sensor so that the signal retaining warrant can be achieved by using neither the memory nor operations for the signal retention.
In the construction as set forth in (10) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated because the signal outputted by the decoder warrants the impossibility of outputting the signal from the control device. On the other hand, the signal by the decoder is outputted by the pure circuit action made with the output signal of the position sensor so that the signal retaining warrant can be achieved by using neither the memory nor operations for the signal retention.
In the construction as set forth in (11) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated because the signal outputted by the comparator circuit warrants the impossibility of outputting the signal from the control device. On the other hand, the signal by the comparator circuit is outputted by the pure circuit action made with the output signal of the position sensor so that the signal retaining warrant can be achieved by using neither the memory nor operations for the signal retention. By making the position sensor of the analog sensor, moreover, the number of detection elements can be reduced to reduce the size of the position sensor.
In the construction as set forth in (12) above, on the other hand, the signal retaining circuit can be made of the existing IC chip.
In the construction as set forth in (13) above, on the other hand, the retention of the output signal of the control device by the signal retaining circuit can be achieved only by the switching action of the circuit.
In the construction as set forth in (14) above, on the other hand, the prime mover can be reliably started at the non-running range position of the drive mechanism.
In the construction of the invention as set forth in (15) above, the prime mover starting control apparatus for the drive mechanism to detect the range position with the non-contact type position sensor can start the prime mover reliably according to the range position.
Next, in the construction as set forth in (16) above, the prime mover starting control apparatus for the drive mechanism to detect the range position with the non-contact type position sensor is enabled to start the prime mover of the case, in which the range position decision by the control device is reset for some cause, only by retaining the signal which has been outputted from the control device.
In the construction as set forth in (17) above, on the other hand, the signal retaining circuit retains the previous signal reliably till the next signal is given. Even where the range position decision by the control device is reset by some cause, therefore, the prime mover can be reliably started with the signal outputted at first from the control device. Moreover, the signal of the case, in which the range position decision by the control device is restored, is updated without any trouble.
In the construction as set forth in (18) above, on the other hand, the retention of the signal by the signal retaining circuit is made only by the pure circuit action activated with the output signal of the control device. Therefore, the impossibility of starting the prime mover by the reset of the range position decision of the control device can be eliminated without consuming the memory of the control device and loading the operations.
Next, in the construction as set forth in (19) above, the prime mover can be started where the reason for resetting the range position decision by the control device is a voltage drop. Where the voltage of the power source device is restored, moreover, it is possible to eliminate the influences of the range position decision from the provision of the signal retaining circuit.
In the construction as set forth in (20) above, on the other hand, the signal retaining circuit can be given such a simple circuit construction as to activate the signal retaining circuit with the output signal of the control device.
In the construction as set forth in (21) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated by the signal outputted by the control safety device.
In the construction as set forth in (22) above, on the other hand, even where the control device fails by some cause to output the signal, the impossibility of starting the prime mover can be eliminated because the auxiliary control device warrants the action of the control device. Moreover, the auxiliary control device can monitor the action of the control device.
In the construction as set forth in (23) above, on the other hand, the prime mover can be reliably started at the non-running range position of the drive mechanism.